Just A Childhood Hating Parody: The Return of Jafar
by Godzilla2915
Summary: The sequel to the parody that started it all, well actually Nukid's review of another Aladdin parody actual inspired ... whatever. Ghirahim, King Kong, Homer Simpson, Ren, and Meg Griffin returns in the straight to video movie that exist just to make more money. But will return of Stan Smith and his new ally Eric Cartman threaten their lives? Probably.
1. Chapter 1

**Just a Childhood Hating Parody:** Aladdin: The Return of Jafar

At the Just a Childhood Hating Parody studios, a few of the cast members were arguing something with the big boss.

"You're just going to pretend that the original ending to the movie never happened?" Meg Griffin asked.

The big boss smoked his cigar. "The viewers won't notice. Just act like Stan's in the lamp and the genies are on vacation."

Ren looked over his contract. "So we are _not_ going to spoof the T.V. show? I don't want to be stuck here with these morons!"

The big boss put his cigar down. "Like we can afford that. The only future project we have involving the Aladdin cast is the second straight to video movie. You remember, the good one."

They all accept the idea, except one. "So I just sing that song in the beginning off screen and that's it!?" shouted Ask That Guy With The Glasses.

"Afraid so." The Big Boss pressed a button right before ATGWTG pulled out a knife.

"I don't think so! I demand a bigger roll! I shall get fame and-" A tranquilizer dart struck ATGWTG.

Ghirahim whispered into the Big Boss's ear. "You could have just used the track from the first parody of him singing."

"Oh yeah." Realizing that he wasn't necessary, he ordered two guards to take the body away. "Alright then, get to your places. We have a …." The Big Boss looked over and saw Ghirahim still close to his ear. "Please step away before I have you replaced."

Then Shantae came in. "I can fill the role!"

"I was talking to Ghirahim."

"Oh. There goes my chance." Shantae walked away depressed.

"She's fifteen, right?" asked Stan.

* * *

In the middle of the night, a herd of Shy Guys were riding clones of Donkey from the movie 'Shrek' as the opening song from the first movie played. "This is the most annoying song in the world! This is the most annoying song in the world!" Unfortunately all the stock audio from the Donkeys' chatter blocked the song out.

The Shy Guy, after passing some Star Wars related things, enter inside a cave where an old temple stood. They gathered around and dropped their recent goods they have stolen.

"Eirh Eirh!" The Shy Guys spoke to one another in their eirhing language, but here's the sup-titles. "(Well this was rewarding.)" "(Yeah, no thanks to our leader.)"

At a corner, the one playing Abis Mal , Eric Cartman, was reading a comic book and drinking Mountain Dew. "Yeah yeah, so what you got?" Cartman ran to the chest and checked the treasure. "Neat-0, a golden X-Box, a golden gun, a golden remote-controlled helicopter, a golden Hitler statue with … hay, who drew the cartoony glasses and mustache on him?!" Eric then noticed a golden knife. "Coooooooool!"

As Eric placed the knife in his clothing, the Shy Guys were getting irritated. "(Why do you get the knife?)"

Eric looked over at them. "Well this is my bonus for being a badass leader."

"(You weren't even with us!)"

Cartman walked toward the Shy Guy speaking. "True, but you are rewarded. You see, you follow my brilliant strategy while you _Respect my Athoritah_!" Cartman gave them a small amount of gold. "Here you go. Since you're not jewish, you would be generous enough to give it back." Eric took back the small amount and walked though this temple. "Now tomorrow, we will head out to steal from the forty thieves and assassinate their cat leader and .." Cartman then noticed someone unfamiliar. "Hey, who the hell are you guys?"

The two intruders, Ghirahim and King Kong, turned their attention to Eric. "Ah, allow me to introduce myself." Ghirahim licked his lips and stretched his arms. "I am the fabulous Demon Lord Ghirahim!" He raised his arms and gasped in delight.

"O.K. you're a homo and all and I don't judge. Just as long as you're white and not Jewish. ... Are you a hippie!?"

"Oh how cute. He thinks I'm a hippo." Ghirahim then ordered King Kong to pick up the chest. Thus enraging Eric.

"Hey, that's my treasure. Oh, so you are Jewish!"

Ghirahim smirked. "I am not made from juice. But we are here for the treasure." Ghirahim teleported to the other gold and grabbed a handful. "We don't tolerate thievery who takes too much from the wrong people."

"Don't worry, they were Jewish."

"So we will be taking all these with us." Ghirahim drew out his sword. "We were planning on sneaking in and just take it without your knowing, but since I am a Demon lord and he is a giant gorilla, I figured hiding will not be necessary."

Cartman anger builds within him as he watched the two take his stuff. "Yo, Shy Guys! Kick their asses!"

One Shy Guy sweated. "(But he's a demon lord and a giant gorilla. All they have to do is kick us down and walk away!)"

Eric then took out a baseball bat and bashed the head of the Shy Guy. "That's called being a God damn p*ssy! Wait, does that have to be bleeped out? Oh well. Get them you mother**kers!"

As Eric screamed and threw a tantrum, Ghirahim and King Kong gathered enough treasure and set out on Tails who flew them toward Agribah. Yeah, remember the genies increased Tails' strength?

Eric ran out of the temple and noticed his golden knife was gone. "You dirty rotten A**hole! Dog s*it eating, cock sucking, Kamahamaha deusebag … Waaaaaaah! Mommy, that bully took my stuff!"

* * *

As the sun rose in the desert, something evil was stirring in the sand. Inside a black desk lamp, the evil Stan Smith and Ren were having a discussion.

"Mr. Ren, can you come to my office?" asked the now all powerful genie, Stan.

"Stan, does 'Tiny little living space' mean anything to you?" said Ren who along with Stan are squished together.

"Oh yeah, so anyway, I was looking through your employee record. I have found that you are overdue for two songs. So for the sake of me, I'll be letting you go."

"What!?" Ren then managed to get himself half out as he pulled himself and the lamp out of the sand. "You're firing me!? What for, I was your best and only minion!" Ren got himself out completely. "Fine, you hate a song! I'll sing!"

The desk jumped up and down. "No, no! Not in hearing range!"

Ren sang his song and dropped his ex-employer inside a random well and flew to ….. walked to Agribah. As he continued to sing and cause multiple earbleed, he finally realized something. "I could have rubbed that lamp and got wishes. AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

* * *

Back with our heroes, actually they're not our heroes they're Agribah and whatever. Tails flew them over the city and dropped all the treasure they have taken.

"Ooh Ooh Ah. (Shouldn't we have set up an organization where we know exactly who to give the treasure to? Because people over on that street could have it much worse than those guys. I think we're flying over the richest street in the city."

Ghirahim took out the golden knife Eric had. "Here it is. The key to the end of my forced marriage to Meg!" Dark aura surrounded the demon lord. "Once I've sent her where she belongs, I shall be free to invade this world with my demon army and awaken my master!"

Tails flew them to the balcony of the palace and met Meg's pet, the spitting frill dinosaur from Jurassic Park. It roared at the three, ready to spit its acid.

"Don't bother making any threats." warned Ghrahim.

Spiny the dinosaur whimpered and crawled to Meg Griffin. "Ghiry! You're back!" Meg hugged the demon lord, which made him cringed. "Where have you been?"

Ghirahim pulled out the knife. "To give you your reward! Your eternal reward." Ghirahim stabbed Meg in the back. She screamed and fell to the floor. The Demon Lord stepped on Meg and laughed for his victory.

(One hospital trip later)

"Oh Ghiry. You've sensed cancer in that spot and tried to take it out before it spread. Well the doctor completely removed the lump so nothing will come between us!"

Ghirahim growled in anger.

Meg got a closer look at the knife. "Say, were you hunting down thieves again?"

"Yes."

"Oh don't lie to me." Meg twirled her hair.

"No, I'm not lying."

Meg laughed. "Oh you silly. Also, daddy has a big announcement at dinner tonight."

"He's going to speak words instead of sign language?"

Meg laughed again. "He's not pulling a Pink Panther. You're just have to wait for tonight. Don't get too curious."

"I don't care."

* * *

Later that day, Ren was lying on a building next to a Pidgey. "No one wants to adopt a chihuahua, they only want large guard dogs." Ren moaned as the sun beats down on him.

"Pidgey (so what you're saying they want a _real_ dog)"

Ren stood up. "I have to get into power. I'm sure a wild dog can become how Stan puts it 'president'. I'll just have to convert to Muslimism, or was it Islam?"

Ren then noticed Ghirahim and King Kong heading out of the palace dressed royally. "Ooh Ohh ah (Don't you think dressing like this will attract the wrong crowd?)"

Ghirahim posed. "Do not worry. We are in fact a Demon Lord and a giant gorilla."

Ren watched as they walked toward the city. "Figured Meg will keep him around. Wait a minute, I got it! I'll just act like a poor fool dying and he'll bring me into the palace!" Ren jumped down and rolled around in dirt. He dragged himself in front of the demon lord. "Help … need help ….. and cheesy tots."

Ghirahim wasn't too happy to see Ren. He grabbed his neck and stared him in the eye. "You …. Ren right? I think the Burger King only mentioned your name once."

Ren broke free from Ghirahim's grasp. "Wait, I'm not a badguy anymore. Disney's starting a series and a celebrity voiced good guy character will bring more money! I was also hypnotized by Stan's gun!"

"Then you're trance would have been broken when I smashed the weapon before Stan even got hold of the lamp."

Stan looked at Ghirahim quietly, and dashed off. Ghirahim gave chase, but they ended up running into Eric Cartman. "Hey, watch where you're going you rich wad!" A Shy Guy then reminded Eric that it's Ghirahim from last night. "Uh, no dumbass. Rich wads don't work. They send other people to do work. Hey, did you hire Ghirahim to take my stuff?"

Ghirahim sighed as he drew his sword. "I think I'll do this world a favor and kill you right here."

The Shy Guys hid behind Cartman in fear. "Hey, go get killed for me!" Cartman pushed them forward and sat down next to an apple stand. "Kick his ass!" he shouted while munching on some apples.

After completely wiping out the Shy Guys, Ren quickly stepped in. "Stand back, I got this ….. 'get out of marriage' card?"

"Out of marriage?" Ghirahim laughed. "You've saved my life!"

Eric noticed that his Shy Guys have been defeated. "Hey, what was that? Did I do something to you? Get up and kill the fag!"

DiC Bowser and an Umpa Lumpa showed up. "Umpa Lumpa, it's that Eric kid."

Eric then threw his Shy Guys at the guards and ran off. "Take them, they're pedos!"

Ghirahim watched the guards chasing Eric away. "So Ren, you have given me my wonderful gates to freedom. But you cannot win me over alone. I'll have a chat with the King about you."

"The King?"

* * *

Ren was then threw him in a bird cage. "But I hate him! Where is he hiding the cheesy tots?!"

"Oh calm yourself. I'll just keep you a secret from everyone until I lighten them up. Especially Meg. Heh ha ha!"

"I'm right here." Ghirahim froze from the voice of Meg. He looked around and saw no one. "I'm in here."Ghirahim found Meg in the same cage with Ren. "Daddy said he needed quiet time. But what's with ….. Ren, right?"

Ren shook the cage. "Please not her, anyone but her!"

Ghirahim inspected his nails. "Whatever. I'll be back and …" A sudden earthquake appeared. "What is this?!"

The ground shook violently until … cliffhanger!

**End of Chapter**

* * *

"So we're just keeping it two-thousand words per chapter?" Shantae asked the Big Boss.

"Yeah, besides, they already know what comes next."

"Anything with me involved?" asked Shantae, giving puppy god eyes.

"No, however." The Big Boss had a sinister look. "I do have a certain _job _for you."

Shantae knew that the Big Boss was not thinking with his head. "For a parody, I would most likely do it for someone young enough like you, but you're supposed to be the author, are you?"

"NO I'M NOT!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Ghirahim could sense the source of the trembling coming near. He drew his swords out and licked his lips. Dusts covered the enemy as it got closer. "Who are you?"

The dust cleared out to reveal, a rundown bus. The bus stopped in front of Ghirahim and out came the three genies; Giygas, Kazaam, and Homer Simpson.

"I can't believe you blew our dough at the slots, you dough boy!" Kazaam rapped to Giygas.

"I …. I feel …. Bad."

Ghirahim had some mixed feeling for the three. "So you're back …. Wait a moment. Why do your voices sound different?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." said Homer.

"But your voice sounds normal." Ghirahim looked at King Kong and back at the three. "So have you three traveled the world already?"

Homer became irritated. "No, our first stop was Vegas and Giygas here had to stop at that one slot."

"However, we made our comeback for a little re-back." Rapped Kazaam.

"And what do you mean by that?" asked Ghirahim with an annoyed tone.

"You guys weren't there!" The three genies joined arms. "Ohhhhhh!"

"NO SINGING OR YOU SHALL SUFFER A FATE WORSE THAN HELL!" the ground shook and Ghirahim almost turned into his second form.

"O.K. we won't sing. Stupid Ghirahim." Homper Simpson and the other two genies sat down.

"Just …. To let ….. you know ….. our magic is weaker now."

Ghirahim raised an eyebrow. "And why is that?" The three just shrugged. "Typical." Ghirahim then noticed that it's night time now for some reason. "Dinner should be starting soon. You three might as well join us."

The three jumped into the air. "Woo hoo!"

Kazaam created a plate of food. "I'll cook the goose!"

The group headed toward the palace, but Ghirahim told King Kong to watch Ren.

"Ooh Ooh ah. (What about Meg?)"

"I'm right here!" Meg latched onto Ghirahim's arm. "Come on, touch me!"

Ghirahim shook her off. "You disgusting little …" But then Ghirahim noticed something odd with her. Her body suddenly switched from fat to skinny, her skin tone was now darker, and her face looks like it's made from paper mashie. "Meg?"

"Yes, I'm Meg Griffindor!" Meg did a little belly dance. "Now come on, we can't let dad waiting." Meg held onto Ghirahim's arm and moved his hand very close to somewhere downstairs as they walked away, making Ghirahim very uncomfortable.

Ren looked over at the group. "What happened to Meg?"

"I'm still right here!" Ren turned around to see a normal looking Meg.

"But if you're here, then who's that?"

* * *

"She paid me." Said the Big Boss.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the desert, Cartman was getting water from the same well that we all know what's inside. "Alright, who wants to test if this is poison?"

The Shyguys, losing their patient with their leader, were talking about getting rid of him for good. "(We'll have no witnesses.)" "(I don't think that's a problem. We'll be don't humanity a favor for killing him.)"

As the Shyguys slowly approached Cartman, Cartman found the black lamp. "Neat-o! A lamp! Must rub."

As Eric rubbed the lamp, the Shy guys were about to attack. "(That lamp will have little use to you. Now just go to hell so aliens will think we're good enough to get stuff!)" But then a red smoke spewed out from the lamp. "(Witchcraft!)" They got on their Donkeys and ran off. Cartman could only watch as the red gas took form. An evil laugh followed the reveal of the powerful Genie, Stan Smith.

"I am free!" shouted Stan. "Wait, wasn't I'm a gun before?" Stan created a mirror and checked himself out. "Not bad…." He then remembered Ghirahim. "Oh, better take care of that U.S.A. hater!" He flew toward Agribah, but was caught by the magical force on his bracelet. "They're not bracelets!" Stan looked at himself. "That's right. I have to follow the rules like no killing. Wait, how'd I know that?"

Stan looked down at Cartman and floated toward him. Eric, however, was finding this all exciting. "Sweeeet! I have my own personal slave! Now harvest the cotton."

"Uhhhh, racist much?" Stan turned to his human force. "Better?"

"You still have my three wishes?"

"Yeah I do. But I have to get over to that city and-"

"Alright, listen up!" Stan was caught off by the kid. "I've been waiting a long time for this. I wish for the death of all the Jews!"

Stan was surprised by the boy's evil wish. "What the hell is wrong with you!? They support the U.S.A. by-"

"Grant my f**king wish already!"

Stan felt fear from Eric. "Um, O.K.?" Stan snapped his finger and his wish was granted.

"Yes … just like it is said." Eric held his hands out. He stood there for a minute. "Hey, where's my jetpack, money, bigger dick, and one million-HD game console that Hitler said we'll get when we kill off the Jews? Wait, can I at least fly?" Cartman jumped off a nearby clip and flapped his to fly, only to fall straight to the bottom. He crawled himself up to Stan. "You must have missed a Jew."

"Jew!? I thought you said glue."

Cartman slowly turned to Stan. "You dumbass! I wish for the glue to return." Stan snapped his finger and it was done. "You lousy butthole! Now listen carefully, I wish …. You son of a bitch! You scammed me from by two wishes!" Cartman took out the Stick of Truth and began wailing on Stan.

"Ow, ow! Alright, help me get revenge on Ghirahim and I'll give you power!"

Eric stopped. "Ghirahim, that's the douche that took my stuff! I want in on the revenge." They both joined together and laughed evilly. "Let's make him eat his own parents!"

"What?!"

* * *

At dinner, the three genies were showing off their cooking skills to the Burger King, thus making the chefs wasting the food they've already prepared because there were no fridges back then.

"(Wonderful!)" the King said with sign language. "(Now to business. Ghirahim, you have proven to be a man of strong character and figure.)" Ghirahim flipped through a book of sign language. "(That is why I'm making you my new royal vizear. However that's spelled.)"

"Congratulations!" cheered the genies. "What's that?" asked Homer.

"(That means he'll be my new adviser.)"

"Hoo! Now let's remind you how much you hate that dog, Ren!" said Homer as Ghirahm sighed.

"(His name's Ren? Thought it was Polly. But I do remember how he stuffed those inferior snacks down my throat.)"

Outside, Ren was trying to get King Kong to let him go, only to make some monkey offensive quotes. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry." Ren apologized on National Television. "Please let me out!"

"I'm stuck here too!" shouted Meg.

King Kong noticed how Spiny was getting hungry. He thought that he might go after Meg as well, so he let Ren and Meg out.

"Oh thank you!" He turned around to see Spiny running toward them. "You fat ape! Sorry." Ran ran off.

"Showed you right!" shouted Meg, right before Spiny bit her. "Ow, bad Spiny!" Spiny whimpered and walked away. Meg then gasped. "An imposter want's my man!"

Ren ran into the palace where he saw Meg running toward him. "I want the dinosaur back!" Ren jumped onto the table and Meg attacked the fake Meg.

"Now let's see who you really are." Meg took the mask off and revealed. "Amy Rose?"

Amy Rose stood up. "Yes, it is I! I've come for….." Amy looked at Ghirahim. "You're not Sonic!" Amy walked out.

The Burger King looked at Ren. "(Will we get in trouble to make a Chin … we will. Guards!)" DiC Bowser and a Umpa Lumpa ran in.

"Well well well. Look who have Kooped here." Dic Bowser was about to cut Ren's head off, but Ghirahim caught it with his own fingers.

"Wait, I can explain!" Ghirahim turned to everyone. "He was …. Hypnotized by that gun from before."

"(You mean the same gun that hypnotized me that you destroyed, which broke the trance?)"

"… I think he has good inside him?" The Burger King was not amused. "Fine, I'll watch over him."

"(I call he betrays us and do something good in the end.)" The Burger King walked out.

"And I'll continue to hate you even though you've defeated Stan and everyone sees you as a hero." stated Dic Bowser.

"Umpa Lumpa, I though they just treat him like everyone else." said an Umpa Lumpa.

Ghirahim sat down with an angered Meg behind him. "Well that could have gotten worse" said Homer.

"Oh yes it will!" Ghirahim turned around. "I can't believe you lied to me the third time! You're worse than Hitler!" shouted Meg.

"F**k you!" shouted Cartman miles away.

Meg stomped out. Ghirahim wasn't too worried. "She might divorce me after this." Ghirahim smiled and took a stroll outside.

Ren watched Ghirahim stroll. "Wow, I can't believe he defended me, a villain sidekick with a celebrity voice actor. …. There's an animated series after this with o.k. writing but too much of me yelling, is there?"

"You can bet the bass on your ass!" the three genies appeared.

"We got to get them back together!" pleaded Homer.

"Why." Ren pointed at Ghirahim. "He's practically a sex slave to Meg." The three genies gasped. "Relax, it was a lot worse on my and Stimpy's Adult party DVD set."

"Is this my queue to be Ghirahim's dad?" Suddenly Stimpy walked into the scene, then was pushed out by Ren.

"Not now you eeediot! Next sequel!"

Giygas took a hold of Ren's face. His disfigured skull face moved close to the frighten Ren. "You …. Shall feel …. The death ….. of a childhood."

Ren squeezed out of Giygas's grasp. "N-No problem! I'll fix this right up!"

(Much Later)

Ren is sitting in his office as a marriage counselor with Meg and Ghirahim. "So you have a marriage problem?"

Meg's face was filled with rage as she held the Master Sword to Ghirahim's neck. "My love …. He lied to me three times!"

"H-H-Help me …." Whispered Ghirahim. "Cutting me isn't her true goal with that sword."

Ren staked his sheets together. "Let's go over the lies before hiding me. First he lied about his identity after he granted his wish, but then afterwards Stan revealed Ghirahim's true identity right after taking over the city."

"That's sums it up." Meg cut herself with a knife. "Hump this!" Meg handed Ghirahim the bloody knife. "I was angry that he didn't admitted he was royalty when we first met, and I was more shocked that he got a genie to make himself loyalty, even though I hated the other princes and I understood why he lied … I think I'm being a dick."

"Yes, that is the problem."

(Much time later)

Everyone gathered together in the courtyard. "Oh Ghiry, I'm sorry!" Meg hugged the Demon Lord.

"So am I." Ghirahim smiled devilishly while holding the 'Get out of Marriage' card.

"This is going to be one weird porno." Ghirahim and Meg turned to see the three genies filming them.

"Now undress so you can unless the beast." Rapped Kazaam.

"Don't you mean, unleashed?" asked Homer.

Giygas then brought a group of children. "Now …. You will ….. create more …. Of me, by watching …. Them." Giygas floated toward the two lovebirds. "Now … one shall be powerful …. And the other shall be weak…."

Ren then shoved them away with a bulldozer. "Get out of here! Can't you see you're ruining the LOVE!?"

Meg eyed at Ren. "So he can be trusted?"

"I believe so." said Ghirahim with a passionate sigh. "But what did happen to that lamp containing Jafar?"

Meanwhile, at the edge of the courtyard, Cartman climbed over the wall with Stan appearing out of the lamp. "You could of just poof up some stair, dumbass?"

"Hey, that's not nice!" shouted Stan. "Now we will begin my plan to-" But then the bulldozer Ren was driving caught them along with the genies and Tails and shoved them in a compost pile, a compost pile with dropping from chicken.

"Aaaaaah, the construction vehicle cut my body and now the compost is touching the wounds!" shouted Stan.

**End of Chapter**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Ren was relaxing on an expensive couch eating plenty of junk food while watching wrestling. "Man, this is the life. I'm living in this big house and I have a personal body guard." Ren dabbed a handful of nachos in salsa and gulped it down. "And once Ghirahim's sultan, I'll be his adviser. I can even convince him to allow Cheesy Tots back on the menu."

"Yep, you sure can." said Stan sitting next to him.

"Yeah. And I won't blow it like Stan did."

"You said it. I can hypnotize the King. I would have had this city, years ago." Stan took a sip from some soda.

"Boy, I'm telling you. Leaving you in that well was the best thing to ….." After the realization, Ren sweated rapidly with his pupil shrunk and slowly turned his snapping, veins covered, neck at Stan. "Stan!"

"What?" asked Stan. "Oh, I'm the bad guy."

Ren yelled for help, but Stan covered his mouth. "Woah there. You don't want to do that." Stan laughed evilly. "You don't know what I can do to you."

"Well I know you can't kill." Said Ren.

"Oh, well ….. I have a sidekick."

The feasting Eric Cartman coughed after hearing himself be called a sidekick. "Hey, you're my genie!"

Stan grabbed Ren. "Relax, you're not a terrorist. Ghirahim is!"

"That still sounds offensive."

"Of course you will say that to your new friends." Stan released Ren and told him about his evil plan. "You will lead Ghirahim to a little party I plan for him. When he's at the spot….." Stan took out something. "I'll throw this pie in his face. He will be so embarrassed."

Ren and Cartman gave him a half lite glare. "Are you …. Retarded?"

Stan and Ren slapped Eric. "That's a real birth defect!" shouted Ren. "And now our readers are going to feel like Nazis over the years they used that word!"

Eric walked to Stan. "You really don't get how this, revenge thing work. Come here and I'll tell you something real good." Eric whispered into Stan's ear.

"That goes against the code for this parody."

"Oh, well how about you frame him of killing the Burger King. By the way, Burger King KFC."

Stan smiled and rubbed his hands. "Alright, Ren. You're going to do the job."

Ren gulped. "Or else what?"

Cartman took out the Stick of Truth. "Because we said so, Mexican!" Ren and Stan slapped Eric again. "Ow, you stupid buttholes!"

* * *

The next day, Ren was pacing around. "I don't know what to do. Ghiraham's my buddy and Stan is scary. And this doesn't help at all." Ren was then surrounded by flashing lights and neon arrows saying 'Best Person' that were set up by the genies.

Ren walked to Meg's room where Meg had Ghirahim in a cage. "Looks like an evil wizard had took control of your mind so you'll divorce me."

"We're not even married yet!" shouted Ghirahim. "I got to get that card so someone important."

Ren walked in and told the two about a special spot to have a chat with the Burger King. "Me, alone with the King?" Ghirahim glanced at Meg who was panting at him. "I'm in! You sir are a true ally."

"Ally?"

Meg then kissed Ren on the head. "I'm sorry for ever doubting you." Ren then ran outside and threw up.

When Meg ran out to check with Ghirahim on a leash, Stan fell from the ceiling. "Dammit CVS branded spyware!"

* * *

Later, Ghirahim had a still angry King to take a ride on Tails. Place your joke here.

"Right this way, your majesty." The Burger King who ….. still had that creepy smile despite his anger, suddenly turned thrilled by the sound of a ride.

"(Take it to the extreme!)"

After they flew away, the Genies and King Kong caught up. "Hey, they forgot us." Said Homer.

"What's the dealio with the jello." Rapped Kazaam.

Meg explained to them that Ghirahim wants to talk to him privately. "Just stay away from them and don't you ruin my chance of sex!"

The three genies coward in fear. "L..L..Let's …. Have a picnic."

"I'm cooking! You can just sit and relax, Gygas!" shouted Homer knowing what may come from it.

* * *

Ghirahim, King, and Tails were led by Ren to the place he was talking about, after almost killing themselves from dangerous turns, sharp mountains, wasps, and a war!"

"(That was extreme!)" cheered the Burger King as the rest of them were completely pale from fear.

"I hope there are no more surprises today." said Ghirahim. "Why do I have a feeling I have foiled my day?"

"You would have had more interesting dialogue as a villain." said Ren.

* * *

Back with the Genies and King Kong, their picnic was going great, until King Kong found a poster of Miley Cyrus and oh good god! I mean who will post that on a poster. It's like they suddenly switched Sesame Street to a slasher film.

"I … know how to make … rape salad."

"Please just stop it with the mop it!"

"You're rapping is being more stupid than it should be." added Homer while holding a burger. "Mmmmmm, Burger." Homer was about to take one bite, but a sea gull took it. "Waaaah!"

Suddenly a whole flock of sea gulls swarmed around them. Kazaam used a poorly CGI shot gun and killed all the sea gulls, thus also ruining the rest of the food with bird blood.

"You know, if I still had my fear of Sea Gulls, I would have patted you on the back."

Everyone gasped from Stan Smith appearing. "Yes, I have returned to-" But then King Kong grabbed him and repeatedly smashed him on the ground. "Oh God, stop this!"

Cartman poked his head form the bushes and sighed. "Never let someone from the mind of Macfarlane to do an original idea's job." Eric walked behind King Kong and poked him with the Stick of Truth. "Respect my athorita!"

King Kong let Stan go and the beaten man looked at Eric. "Hey, you're supposed to kidnap the King." Then some of his bloody teeth fell out.

"Oh yeah, I'm on it." Eric walked away as Stan pushed himself up.

"Good thing for genie powers." Stan turned to the genies. "Now you will-" but then the genies threw lighting on Stan, which had no effect. "Ha, I'm a genie now. No mortal can-" But then King Kong took Stan and started bashing him again. "Aaah! Help, put me out of my misery!" King Kong stopped and the genies gathered around him. "Don't you see? You guys are only second best, and I need a god damn hospital!"

"Second best?" asked Homer. "We've been doing this job for thousands of years. You just became a genie and you were stuck in that lamp all this time."

Stan looked around. "Uhhhhhhh. Spell Trap!" The three genies were caught in the same glass orb together while they were all in Stan's lair. "Now that you guys are out of the way, there is no stopping me from-" King Kong continued bashing Stan again on the ground.

"Ooh Ooh ah. (Did any guards hear us?)"

Stan then casted a spell and trapped King Kong in metal claws on the wall. "I'm going to get surgery while Cartman does stuff." Stan then crawled his bloody body out.

"We need better lines." said Homer.

"Yes." agreed Kazaam and Gygas.

* * *

Back with Ghirahim, he was telling the King that he saw good inside Ren. "Like how you saw good in me, which you must be some simpleton to think I'm good enough for that wretched girl! You had me imprisoned like an insect!"

"(That's because she rejected all the princes from kingdoms we haven't angered. But duchae or whoever you spell that. I guess since I did do that, I'll accept the bird, I mean dog!)"

Ghirahim flipped through the pages of sign language. He walked to Ren and thanked him. "Please, don't thank me."

"Why not, you're acting like a great evil will come." He turned to the Burger King. "Now I shall present my card and …" The then saw the King being taken away by Cartman leading a bunch of demon Shy Guys riding on Demon Donkeys. "So long homos! Good thing your King is mute! Nah Nah Nah, we have the king and you don't. Nah nah nah naaaah!"

Ghirahim slowly turned to Ren. "I'm going to randomly blame you and go after him." Ghirahim ran to the enemy, but fell in the river. "Water shall never … is this river blessed by Hylia? I feel …. Weak."

* * *

"Since Ghirhaim could get him back easily, you couldn't think of anything else, can you?" Shantae asked the Big Boss.

"The Kids won't figure that out." The boss said while sitting on a pile of cash.

"And this is why cartoons these days suck." said Shantae. "You know, attractive women boosts ratings." Shantae shook her hips.

"Trust me, I would love to add you, but I lost a bet."

* * *

After surviving the waterfall, Ghirahim weakly walked by to Agribah where he found Dic Bowser at the Palace entrance. "Dick, I mean Dic Bowser, the King…"

"Was killed by you!" Dic Bowser ordered his Umpa Lumpas to hold him down. "Good thing you're weak for some reason."

* * *

Sometime before, Stan had the King captured. "I'm back! And Ren helped big time!" Stan jumped around Ren and pointed at him. "He's the lowest of the low. Don't you just hate him."

"Sigh." said Ren.

Stan stopped. "Now all we need is to capture Meg quietly so-" Then Meg walked out from Stan's private batheroom with photos of Ghirahim naked. "….Just let me put gloves on my magic."

* * *

The Umpa Lumpas dragged Ghirahim to the dungeon and he explained everything to Bowser. "And how did you survive the waterfall."

"Two things. One, I'm a Demon Lord with steel-like skin. Two, there were demons and you remember Ren. Stan must be back and used his genie powers for this."

"Lie!" Meg pushed the door open and hold a broken crown. "All this time he wanted to rule Agribah, even though he risked his life to fight against a sorcerer." Meg showed them the crown. "See this crown with no blood on it. (Would of worked better if it was a cut hat) Kill him! And don't bother looking for the King's body, or the crime scene."

Meg ran off back to Stan's lair. "Here's a twist for you!" Meg walked to the real Meg and transformed. "I'm Stan. Bet you would never thought that? Did you?"

The prisoners and Cartman sighed from the stupid plot.

"You know, this is the part were I feel your face." Stan said to Meg. "But if you were hot, I would have done it while still disguised at you.

* * *

"I was so certain The Seattle Seahawks would lose at the last Super Bowl." said the Big Boss.

* * *

Stan pointed at Ren. "Just a reminder. This guys a bad guy. Now frown at him while I watch the execution this dawn."

When the next day came and Stan disguised himself as Meg again, Ren picked up the glass orb containing the genies. "Hey, what sort of evil trick are you doing, Hitler?" asked Meg.

"Really, that's too much? I'm trying to free the genies!"

"You're lying!" shouted Meg.

"You got you be kidding me! Do you see me trying to smash this glass made by an all-powerful genie with gravity?"

* * *

At dawn, Ghirahim's head was laid on the execution block where Meg-Stan looked at him with his hood up. "Guess what?"

"You're Stan?"

"You looked online on purpose, didn't you?" Stan marched away. "Now it's time to go inside and assume you're dead."

* * *

Back with the prisoners, Ren was still trying to break the magic glass with magic. "Why, won't this freakin thing, BREAK!" Then he'd noticed the 'open button'. "You got to be kidding me! This is something Stimpy would add."

"Ghirahim, I am your father." Stimpy came out of nowhere!"

"Get out! And Darth Vader didn't say it like that. It was 'No Luke. I am your father." Ren pressed open and the genies flew out of the palace.

"Now hurry, we must find Ghirahim!" said Homer.

"…. Do …. We know …. Where executions take place?" asked Gygas.

"No we don't, so we won't." rapped Kazaam.

"Uhhhhh…." Homer thought about where to go as it may have already been too late.

(DING)

"That's right, your skin is like steel to mortal weapon." Shouted Dic Bowser. The guards then tried multiple things to kill Ghirahim. Guns, knives, chainsaws, the Scary Movie sequels. The Genies floated to Ghirahim after taking a trip to the bathroom, Subway, the gift shop, and site seeing. They took Ghirahim away while the guards were too busy planning on what to kill him with.

"I got it, we starve him!" said Dic Bowser. They turned around and noticed Ghirahim was gone. "We're fired."

"By whom?" asked an Umpa Lumpa. "The Burger King is dead and the Middle East will have no such thing as a woman leader."

**End of chapter**


	4. Chapter 4: Final

**Chapter 4:** Final

R.I.P. Robin Williams

"So let's see, my best chance to get any time is to play as that in training witch from the series?" Shantae asked the big boss.

"Correct, we're closing this parody up now. I forgot these straight to video movies aren't very long." The Big Boss stocked his papers. "Now we have to go all out with this one, like the last time we had the genies-"

"Spoiler Alert." said Shantae who took a seat on the desk. "So about this character I'm playing, she … hold on a sec." Shantae growled with anger toward the boss. "We're not doing the series. You tricked me!" Shantae turned into a half human half spider monster with her fangs aiming at the Big Boss.

"P-Please miss Shantae … Kit Kat Bar?"

**Space**

Above the palace, the genies carried Ghirahim over the palace. "Not to sound offensive toward you three, but it would take them days to go through their weapon supply. Are the others alright? And by others, I mean only King Kong. Please tell me Meg is in hell by now."

Homer Simpson snapped his fingers. "Bibbity, bobbity, Majin Buu!" All the prisoners disappeared from Stan's lair and were sent on top of the palace.

The genies brought Ghirahim to his friends and Meg rushed over to Ghirahim while holding condoms. "Oh Ghiry, let's reproduce!" Out of fear, Ghirahim stabbed Meg in the shoulder. "…. Good thinking that I …. Might have been a fake Meg…" Meg lost consciousness and died.

They all just stared at the dead corpse as Ghirahim inspect her. "I did strike the shoulder with the pack of fake blood, did I?" Ghirahim tasted some of the blood. "Hmmmm, it appears I have made a miscalculation."

**Space**

Back with the boss, Shantae was about to devour his insides until she noticed what was going on. "Meg's role is empty? Yes!" Shantae turned back to normal and ran off screen.

**Space**

Shantae jumped in and hugged Ghirahim. "You're alive!" She then kicked Meg's corpse off the roof, which landed in Spiny's food dish.

Ghirahim shifted his eyes in confusion. "Better than Meg …" he sighed under his breath. "So genies, how did you escaped?"

Everyone looked at Ren hiding behind Shantae.

"You!" Ghirahim stood over the dog. "You traitor that is obviously still a traitor because you're standing with each other and not doing anything about it." Ghirahim was about to kill him, but Shantae jumped in the way.

"Wait, he's the one that helped us!"

Ghirahim raised an eyebrow to Ren. "Is this true?"

Ren climbed up onto Ghirahim. "Yes, and ….. we got to get outta here!" Ren jumped off, but Ghirahim told him that they have to stop Stan. "Are you an eediot? He's a genie!"

"A stupid genie." added Ghirahim. "Now how shall we kill him despite his powers?"

The three genies have a solution. "Destroy the lamp, so you can camp near his camel!" rapped Kazaam.

"He …. Means …. Destroying the lamp ….. will destroy Stan." Said Giygas.

"That's a rule to all genies!" said Homer with a smile.

Everyone just blankly stared at the genies. "Where did that come from?" asked Ren.

"What do you mean?" asked Homer.

"Ooh Ooh ah. (You just mentioned that out of nowhere.)"

Ghirahim rubbed his head. "You could have just told us that when I had Stan trapped in the lamp when he wished to be a genie. We wouldn't be in this mess! In fact; what if your lamp broke from before you were freed? I could have destroyed it or King Kong might have sat on it! But ….. I'll unleash my anger later." Ghirahim calmed down and Ghirahim, King Kong, The Burger King, and Shantae held onto Tails hands as they flew up.

"This is kind of awkward." said Shantae who pretty much was holding onto Tail's finger as the rest was taken up by King Kong.

"Agreed."

Ren, staying behind, shouted toward them. "What are you doing?! Stan will zap you all and he'll find out I'd help!"

Ghirahim laughed. "We are going to punish Stan once and for all this time. You have done enough."

Ren took out a ladder and reached them. "Well fine, I'm leaving! And don't expect me to help out at the end. Especially in a cliché way like I might have died but really I'm not."

Ren separated from the group and our heroes flew to the throne room, where I swear they took a scene of the original movie of Jafar sitting in the throne room and played it backwards.

Stan was laughing to himself as Eric stood next to him. "I've done it! Agribah is now an official U.S.A. state. The government even want this to be kept secret from the world too, it must be for a big surprise! Notice how literally no one had come here to find us yet?"

Eric rubbed his hands with greedy thoughts. "Yes, now that you saw Ghirahim get his head cut off, I get my part of the deal. I want a sh*t load of cash! Then I'll donate a quarter of it to the Nazis so they can prove to the world that all Jews are greedy!"

Stan leaned back on the throne. "Well actually I just walked away laughing right before they sent him to Hell."

Eric stopped his thoughts. "What?"

"I just walked away. I didn't even watch the execution."

Cartman slowly turned around. "So you're saying that you didn't stay and watch his death. You just assumed he's dead and do more evil stuff almost like any villain in pop culture?"

"Yeah, problem?"

Cartman began twitching as his nose bleed. He walked out of the room and returned with a chainsaw. "You #*$# #*$#(( Jew $ )#* #*Q)#*$* #&)$()#& )#$ Hippie $*#(#$* eating #$*#($#& !"

"AAAAHHHHH!" Stan was chased by Eric around the throne room and stepped on Homer's extended arm.

"D'oh!" Homer, with everyone on the balcony, retracted his arm. "I can't do it. If only we had genie powers that will let us swipe it swiftly without behind notice and with little chances of getting caught. Oh, we could also replace the lamp with a decoy to buy us more time."

After having a brain attack from sever stupidity, Ghirahim just walked in and picked the lamp up. This caught the attention of Stan and Cartman. "Street rat? Still alive!?"

"Oh I wonder f**king why." shouted Cartman. "I woooonder, F*-*king WHY!"

Out of fear of Cartman, Stan quickly zapped Ghirahim and Eric off the balcony. Kazaam caught Ghirhaim by turning into an anvil. "I'll see to it that you shall suffer worse than what Stan can do!"

Eric landed in a tree and suffered with a severe wedgie. "Wwwwwwhy God, why? I did what you want, even though … you forgot to put it in the Bible … like Hitler said."

The lamp fell of the tree and landed on the ground, Ghirahim made a dash for it, but out of the ground came the Genie Stan. "Hey, I think I might have broken the power cable."

While Stan blocked Ghirahim's way, Shantae ran toward the lamp. Stan caught on to this and zapped lightning in front of her. "Take that you …. I hope you're over eighteen."

"Wayforward is an American Company. They really have no choice." Stan turned around to find Ghirahim … it's just the three genies dressed in the same exact disguise, they don't even have the hat."

"I'll enjoy every single stab into your heart and brain!"

Stan saw Ghirahim flying with Tails toward his lamp. He shot magic at Tails and he … oh God! He shattered into pieces, but the bones, organs, blood! Jesus!"

"Yeah?" said Jesus Christ.

Stan then manipulated the hearth and the ground shot up and carried Ghirahim upwards. A fissure opened up and lava and fire appeared where the lamp can easily be melted. "This is the best idea I ever had!"

Instead of pushing Ghirahim in the lava, Stan just watched Ghirahim try taking the lamp as the lave flow and falling ground prevents him from it. "Ha, I'm so confidence that nothing can go wrong to me that I'm just watching." Then Ren jumped on Stan's head and pushed his eyes balls in his skull. "Ahhhh! Oh my God, Oh my God! What do I do, what Do I do?!"

When Ren grabbed the lamp, without flying, Stan took his eyes out and zapped Ren. "It's so hard to find help these days. Because unemployment rate is high and managers only hire experienced workers." Ren and the lamp fell on a platform, as Stan was too cliché to look, Ren used the last of his energy and kicked the lamp off. "My lamp, Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo"

"You have plenty of time to save yourself you insignificant idiot!" shouted Ghirahim.

After finally falling into the lava, the lamp began melting and Stan's body was being electrocuted. "Noooo, Noooo! I don't really get it! The lamp is melting, but it technically not being destroyed, just that it's changing form and the particles are only separating. I'm not the smartest guy out there, but wouldn't that mean the lamp still exist, as in its particles that should hold the magic and-" Then Stan turned into pixie dust.

* * *

Stan landed in the afterlife. "Well that was an epic fail. Well at least I'm in heaven." Stan looked around and noticed that heaven was located underground with moaning spirits. "Oh no, I'm in Hell! Look, there's Cerberus being played by King Ghidorah and there's Hades being played by Hades …. from Kid Icarus Uprising!"

Hades smirked. "Well actually, not all underworld gods are considered evil. That was based off of Christianity's Hell, welcome to the Greece/Roman Underworld, Smithy Stan. By the way, do you think I'm playing a too predictable role? Ah who am I kidding, you'll love my performance anyway."

* * *

The fissure closed up and all the magic from Stan disappeared. Tails's body was reunited and he immediately threw up.

"(I did absolutely nothing.)" sighed the Burger King.

There cheering were silenced by the dead Ren in Ghirahim's arm.

"Nooo." said Shantae.

Ghirahim couldn't believe that he was gone, until he checked his pulse. "He still lives."

Ren coughed and awoke. "I hate clichés." They all cheered and the genies turned into a nuclear bomb and exploded, whipping out all life.

* * *

"Wait, they're still marketable!" shouted the Big Boss still tangled in web.

"Guess that means we won't get a that big ending we promised." shouted Shantae offscreen.

* * *

"And so, the brave dog and those side characters lived happily ever after." said Ren in bandages. "Ghirahim and the King got along and Ghirahim refused his offer to be an adviser and WHAT!?" Ren hopped out despite his injuries and shook Ghirahim. "What is wrong with you!?"

"Me? Oh I just don't want to be trap here, especially now that Meg is gone."

"I'm coming too!" Shantae held onto Ghirahim's arm.

"Still better than Meg."

Ren noticed that it was the end of the film. "Oh great, they're opening up the T.V. series. Just look at it, the show had them on all kinds of adventures. Aladdin could have still kept his job, most of their adventures were started by villains and other dilemmas. And what about that wedding? Wasn't Jasmine supposed to wed a prince by her next birthday?"

(Camera starts zooming out)

"And here comes the ending to stop my rant! Get back here you sick little monkey!" Ren ran after the camera, but fell off a window and landed on the rock hard palace pathway.

**The End**

**Or is it?!**

After the credits, Cartman finally got himself out of the tree. "Oh man, my ass is gonna hurt till Christmas." While walked away, Cartman started his own rant. "I don't believe this, I had one wish left and they just have to take it away from me. Now what am I going to do? Team up with a black guy that's smarter than me and rob stuff that somehow gets involved with Ghirahim and his friends? I want my goddamn wish now!"

Suddenly, Eric found seven glowing orbs on the ground. "What's this?" Eric examined the balls and saw the stars on them, each with certain number that leads up to seven stars. "Oh My God, the Dragon Balls! Heh Ha ha! Rise mighty Shenron, Rise and give me my wish!"

Out from the seven Dragon Balls, the immortal Dragon, Shenron appeared. Eric looked up at the massive dragon with excitement filling his entire body. "What is your wish?"

Eric rubbed his hands together. "I only get one wish. It has to be something so good that it can last forever, and something that has no consequences like that dumbass Genie Stan Smith could look over! A wish ... I could wish of the end of all Jews or Hippies. I could wish for gold, I could wish for anything I want. But it can be only one. What sort of wish can fulfill all my desires ... I got it!" Cartman called out to Shenron. "Shenron, my wish is …. To be an all-powerful genie!"

(Some Time later)

Eric Cartman is now trapped in a lamp where his cussing was blocked off.


End file.
